


《G47》

by gapricornus



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapricornus/pseuds/gapricornus





	《G47》

月考成绩出榜时，田柾国才刚刚完成一组体能训练。

三千米跑，顶着昼亮日晕，田柾国撩起背心下摆呼扇两下，察觉到根本无济于事连流动的风也热之后，背身接过教练抛过来的水，零散的惊呼声中走下跑道。

“干什么去啊，柾国？” 

田柾国喝着水慢慢往前溜达，田径队集训的时候总会吸引到一些“观众”，他正想着要如何绕开一些女生，听见身后传来声音，便随意指了指教学楼。

他的意思是要去看成绩名次的，可队友却误以为他要去便利店，也没在追问就跑过来，撞上田柾国肩膀，说要一起。

田柾国不置可否地继续往前走，他刚才长跑的时候就注意到教学楼主厅有人把年纪名次单张贴出来。

一起训练的同学兴致勃勃的开始跟田柾国讲话，注意到他的视线方向后才恍然发现自己搞错了点什么。

说起来田柾国作为一个体育生在A中还算挺有名气，本来嘛他们这种体育特长生除去个别天赋突出能达到国家级运动员级别的，更多人是文化课走不通想找别的出路。他们每天把大量时间消耗在训练上，文化课成绩都不太能拿得出手，根本就没有谁想着去凑名次榜的热闹。

可田柾国不一样，除了身体素质出众，被教练带出去参加过几次市级比赛，成绩斐然之外，文化课成绩这几个月竟也势如破竹一般疯狂拔节，上次甚至都窜到年级前百名了，更别说家里还有个跆拳道馆，真是人比人气死人。

卧卧卧槽……阿姨给你请的家教到底是什么神通啊？”

田柾国自己还没瞅见名字呢，肩膀就被朋友一顿拉扯摇晃，顺着比自己还要激动的手指看过去，意料之外的张了张嘴，这次居然进前50了。

反复对着名字和学号确定是自己之后，田柾国把喝到一半的水瓶掖给朋友，快速掏出手机拍照片，屏幕中的画面随着树影晃动，对不上焦，田柾国把另一只手也扶上去，咔嚓一声，编辑好短讯按下发送键。

——“哥要说话算话。” 

整个过程过于一气呵成，以至于随性同伴反应过来的时候田柾国已经跑出去很长一段距离了。

真不愧是被拔去参赛的种子选手啊。

“替我跟教练请假，下午我不训了！”田柾国想起什么来一般，倒退着跑，双手拢成喇叭状放在嘴边。

“这么突然，干嘛去啊！”

“去——补——课！”

田柾国喊出这句话时，脸上突然浮现出了笑容，那种急切的，拥挤而来的幸福感像加了慢动作特效版浮现在他的嘴角，剩下的快要呼之欲出的名字被他拦在口中，化作甜蜜的念想，像一股流动热风，和这整个盛夏光晕一般明亮又生机勃勃。

想要问出家教信息的同学看着田柾国很快消失的背影，无奈地摇了摇头。

屏幕亮起的时候，金泰亨正赶往下一个教室，他匆匆把手机叠在书本上面，听到短消息的提示音便划开指纹锁。

看到图片时，还真的吃惊了一会儿，再看下面的消息，又羞赧地轻咬嘴唇。

——“我说了什么吗，我不记得了！”

发送成功之后又烫手一般地将手机设置成静音，快步走进大课教室。

金泰亨目前是应用心理学在读大二生，也是跟一家教育机构的经营者相熟，所以寒暑假和课少的时候会去接点文化课私教的工作，他当年高考时是以全国前十的成绩进入首尔大学的，有些家长比较信这个，所以虽然年轻意外有很多家长请他，还要印他当年用过的课本

老实讲，田柾国在他接受过的学生中学习成绩是最差了，而本人头脑却是相当聪明的那一类。

本来，大部分找他去当私教的家庭，学生成绩已经是上游水平了，只是想着能跟着他补充一些答题经验和技巧，加上金泰亨又是心理学专业，对于考前焦虑的疏导很有一套，很多家长也是看中了这一点，所以金泰亨几乎没有遇到过什么棘手的学生，评价也出奇的好。

接受田柾国实属赶鸭子上架来着。

倒数20%的成绩，人还极其不配合，动不动就放家教鸽子，不然就捉昆虫放在书桌上，气走过很多私教，奈何田家交了课程费用，成绩能不能提高放在一边，怎么着也得给人家把课程清完，于是推来推去这烫手山芋最后还是落在了人缘最好的金泰亨身上。

金泰亨当时诶了一声，嘟嘟囔囔说我也怕虫子啊，结果被集体无视，事后又被一顿芝士汉堡快乐水给哄好了。

不过，意外的田柾国还真没拿虫子吓唬过他就是了。

课上到一半，教授在前面讲人格测试表，丝毫没有注意到有人偷溜进教室在最后一排坐下来。

就知道田柾国不会轻易被一句话打发掉，在金泰亨的装傻发言之后没多久，对方居然直接发了照片过来提醒他。

——“你也太大胆了吧。”

金泰亨只看了一眼就面红耳赤地将手机反扣在书上，他想自己的耳朵现在一定在嘶嘶往外喷热气，不然为什么连教授讲什么都听不清了。

——“我买了三个，打算都用在你身上。”

田柾国发完信息，坐在后排正好能看到金泰亨逐渐泛红的耳朵，他看见对方挺直的背脊在偷看手机的时候偷偷弯下，没忍住等大课结束，上半节休息时就压低帽檐走到金泰亨的座位，拉起他的手腕把他的私教带走了。

金泰亨书都没来得及拿，他刚才还打算装死到底下了课直接关机回宿舍睡大觉的，没能想到铃声一响就被拽着走了。

要知道，金泰亨这种珍惜床铺远离运动的人是没法跟体育生比力气的，尤其是在他根本就没想反抗的情况下。

察觉到自己只是踉跄了两步，走在前面的田柾国就放缓了步伐，金泰亨嘴角勾浅浅的笑，快走两步撞上田柾国的背脊，双目对视，反过来拉着田柾国在楼道中跑了起来。

这让他想到了私奔这个词。

随后这个词很快便被褪去下装的动作打散。

他们在门口接了个短暂又响亮的吻，之后金泰亨就被抱起来直接压在床上。

很难想象半年前还把自己晾在卧室整整一下午的人现在会如此分秒必争的对自己索取亲密行为。

因为柾国那个时候，真的有点难接触来着。

内裤边缘被手指拉开，褪到臀部位置，田柾国坏心眼的将其用力拉开又放手，被打到的丰腴臀肉都抖了抖。

金泰亨被猝不及防搞出一声哼叫，他耳畔还残存着喘息的余音，皮肤发着烫，在耽于情动与半清醒之间被来回拉扯，墙壁上的装饰挂画落在视网膜上都变成了模糊的色彩，可当田柾国凑过来亲他眼睛时，金泰亨闭着眼反而能将人看得真切。

田柾国拿出瓶新的未打开过的ky，挑套时候看见的，就顺手买了。

“凸点螺纹、热感还是热感凸点螺纹？你选顺序，这次我听你的。”田柾国的两根手指正在给金泰亨做扩张，明显能感觉到对方在听完这句话之后，肠道都不自觉的缩紧了。

金泰亨心想这算哪门子的选择，侧躺在床夹紧腿不死心地问：“有D选项么，我想选D。”

没想田柾国乖巧地一笑：“有，D是我帮你选，我决定就用热感凸起螺纹了。”

“哥答应过我名次进步后可以用套的，要说话算话啊。”

明明都已经势在必得了，还要装可怜卖乖，况且后面还含着田柾国的手指，金泰亨用手臂挡住眼睛，发出小猫一般的呜咽。

很快，掩耳盗铃的手臂被拉下来，田柾国虚虚坐在金泰亨胯部，当着人的面咬住安全套包装，随后附身凑到金泰亨面前，用包装套另一边碰碰身下人的嘴唇。

“老师，帮我咬开吧。”

田柾国在床上总会展示出他好学的一面，只是学习内容没那么正经罢了。

无法，金泰亨只好红着脸去要安全套包装的另一边，刚才在课上田柾国就发了这个图给他，现在再看只觉得身后的入口又融化了几分，将将要吃不住润滑剂了。

刚刚用力撕开一个小口，金泰亨只是伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，安全套就被田柾国甩到一边，也替他舔起嘴唇来，很快舌头便纠缠在一起。

“老师的解题方式很拖沓，不如换种解法？”

此时金泰亨正软软顺气，任由田柾国把嘴边的银丝抹掉，根本没什么思考能力去分辨他正被自己的“学生”牵着走，说让换种解法就从床上摸索到套子用手撕开。

田柾国奖励般摸着金泰亨的头：“接着，老师要帮我戴上。”

和田柾国那根东西见面不止一次了，虽然尺寸已经很客观了，但金泰亨清楚它现在的状态还不是田柾国最硬的时候，于是在后颈上的手不断揉捏抚摸的暗示下，金泰亨凑过去，伸出舌头稍微舔舔顶端，将其纳入口中。

金泰亨对自己的学生有一套奖励机制这种事，田柾国还是从别人那里听说的。

是个学习不错的女生，课间突然拎着便当盒来找他，说从金老师的ins里看到了田柾国的课本，知道了金泰亨最近在给他当文化课私教，能不能帮忙送东西给他。

谈起金泰亨，那位女生满脸都是向往和忸怩。田柾国对她有印象，也是成绩提高很大的学生，聊着天才知道金泰亨会按照成绩水平的提升程度，满足学生的愿望要求。女生的话无非就是化妆品和衣服，一开始女生还有些不太相信，后来发现金泰亨是真的有求必应。

“不过金老师的标准还是很合理的，我后来想买的那个手提包要求达不到就放弃啦，虽然是很俗套的刺激学习法，不过我现在成绩也没有掉下来就是了。”

什么有求必应，无非就是经济条件足够好罢了。

那位名叫金泰亨的私教脾气确实好，被他晾了几节课也不恼，每次都安安静静地在他卧室看书或者玩手机，一副自己只是来刷课时的样子。这样虽然也能达到田柾国想要的效果，可莫名就是让人觉得不爽，于是田柾国顶着腮心里有了别的主意。

一开始是从牵手开始的。

“我能做对是个选择题的话，你要跟我牵手十分钟。”田柾国面无表情的说。

可你看起来并不是很想要跟我牵手。

金泰亨眨眨眼，有些不理解对方的心思，不过还是点点头答应了。

牵手并不是一个什么过分的要求，尤其还是跟一个男孩子牵手，想也没想就把手递过去了。

握上去的时候还是感觉和看到的不一样，金泰亨的手看着不小，实际上手指偏长，能被他包在手心。

后来是拥抱，田柾国背了两周的课本。

再后来是第一次接吻，这个要求卡了很长一段时间，田柾国基础知识学得不算牢固，短时间内很难达到金泰亨要求的进入年级前30%，以至于反复停留在牵手和拥抱上。

后来田柾国真的进入年级前30%的时候，初衷是什么已经不重要了，那时的他是抱着喜欢上了金泰亨的心情去接那个吻的。

金泰亨就像是一个宝盒，遇到他的人能有幸实现愿望拿到礼物，而那么多人，只有田柾国的愿望是宝盒本身。

再后来，学习变成了田柾国自己需要完成的事情，他想要成为更优秀的那一批人，愿望变成更像是情趣的存在。

而这个“宝盒”正在自己的大力顶弄下变得汁水淋漓。

在性事上，金泰亨并不如何放得开，大部分时间他闭着眼，被操到情动的眼泪就那样打湿睫毛，能从抽泣声中判断出他也是欢愉的。

“想要你…慢一点。”湿热的肠道紧紧包裹着田柾国的阴茎，极近谄媚讨好之意。

田柾国把人往上托了托，含住金泰亨的乳尖吸吮，另一边则用手指轻轻打转向外拉扯。

“老师以为慢一点你就受得了了吗？”说着田柾国果真放慢了角度，套子上凸起的螺纹正正好顶在金泰亨的敏感点上，田柾国轻笑着缓缓抽出一段随后对准地方一记深顶。

闪电般的快感直接顺着尾椎传至大脑皮层，金泰亨几乎要被操过气，他弹起腰淅淅沥沥射了，而田柾国拔出性器摘下套子时还是晚了点，只来得及射在被使用到泛红还未来得及闭合的入口。

“我们再做一次吧，老师没能好好的吃掉我的东西呢。”

田柾国抬高金泰亨的一条腿，用不应期的性器在他被撞红的臀尖磨蹭，捏着金泰亨的臀肉轻轻拉向两边，用半硬的性器将白色粘稠液体重新堵进柔软穴口。

“这次要没有障碍条件了，老师。”

“好好审题吧。”


End file.
